


Random Ideas

by booksdragonmagicfiddle



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksdragonmagicfiddle/pseuds/booksdragonmagicfiddle
Summary: Theses are some random ideas that my brain has come up with - that will hopefully make it into a story sometime.





	1. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback/criticism is welcome. The sole purpose of me posting these is to see what people think of them.

He looked around at reality and was disappointed at what he saw. So, he shattered it. Tore it apart at the very seems and put all the broken pieces back together in a way that didn’t even _begin_ to resemble what it had been before. Had there even been a **before**?


	2. Breaking Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any feedback and/or criticism is welcome.

He had broken the impossible. He had shattered it and picked up the pieces of the walls that had housed it and made art. Beautiful, deadly, sharp-edged art. It was much  more  now. But it was also less. So much less. But what did that matter?  ** It was  _more_.  **


	3. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again any feedback and/or criticism is much appreciated.

**He** was no more than a thought now. A simple whips that would be blown away on the tail wind of another bigger, more important thought. Because that was all  **He** was now. A thought. A whisper. A name. _**He** didn’t_ _exist anymore!  _


	4. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any feedback/criticism is welcome. It is the whole point of me posting these ideas.

If the truth is not believed, make up a more believable one.


	5. Of Monstrosities, Masquerading and Massacres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again any criticism is greatly appreciated.

It was a monstrosity masquerading as a massacre. But not. It wore its heart on its metaphorical sleeve. There was no need to masquerade as anything. So why was it still?


	6. How To Break A Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again any criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading this.

"You... You... You stabbed my through the heart with your words. You crushed it into a million little pieces."

Thank you.


End file.
